Bloody Roar Naruto
by Arsao Tome
Summary: During the fight with Sasuke, Naruto had became a legend. Will be a harem fic, sorry. Also, Azula from 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' is in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Roar Naruto

Place: The Valley Of The End.  
Time: Present.  
Situation: About To Change!

Naruto coughed up another mouthful of blood as Sasuke stood over him. There was an arrogant smirk on his lips as he clenched his fists in a claw-like gesture, as if ready to summon another Chidori.

"You're not taking me back, dobe." Sasuke declared. "There is nothing for me in that weak village."

"The same weak village that created the snake-bastard you're going to see? The same village that praises you as a savior and future of the Leaf? You mean that village?"

"Yes. They can't teach me to be strong, but Orochimaru can!"

"He'll use you, like he's used everyone else he's touched! You can't trust him!" Naruto hissed as he forced himself to stand up.

"SHUT UP! I'm Sick Of Listening To You! I Don't Care About Konoha! Or You! And you know what's funny? If I kill you....traitor or not.... they'll probably still praise me as a hero. Praise me... for putting the animal out of their misery."

At hearing those words, Naruto's anger flared up only to disappear when another feeling overtook him. A strange, boundless energy suddenly erupted from deep within his body, exploding out in a huge blast of pure force that knocked the emo-traitor away from him.

Sasuke slammed into a nearby tree and barely regained his senses as the smoke cleared. His eyes focused and centered on his opponent. The first things he saw were the tattered remains of an orange jacket, a black T-shirt now a muscle shirt, his pants had become shorts, and his sandals had burst off his feet. But as the smoke cleared fully, he realized that this wasn't a man, but a kitsune. (1)

He stood seven feet tall with an impressively built body that was covered in golden-blond fur, his ears and nose now fully visible, six long white whiskers sticking out from his nose, and 9 tails coming from out of his tail bone. But it was his eyes he noticed more than anything else. Glowing a crystal blue as if to pierce the pitch black of the darkest cave. Those same eyes stared at the Uchiha child as his lips smirked while he clenched his now powerful looking fists, his knuckles cracking with strength.

"_**Now, where were we?**_" The kitsune said in a smooth, rich tone.

Sasuke smirked. "I was about to kill you." He said as he rushed towards the golden fox, his chidori in hand and at it's peak.

However, right as Sasuke was upon the kitsune, the powerful man-beast moved to the side and Sasuke felt the strong-as-steel stranglehold the nine tails had upon him, slamming him into the dirt over and over before flipping him back into the air. Naruto leapt upwards to the boy with a sudden speed that took Sasuke be surprise as he saw the kitsune pass right through him. A sharp pain at his back caused him to lose consciousness.

"_**lt's over**_." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and landing back on the ground. He dropped Sasuke onto his stomach, his wings cut off, as the kitsune released him, his body slowly changing back to normal.

Meanwhile, little more than a mile from the battle, someone else had sensed Naruto's transformation. The man himself was huge, with dirty blond hair and a blue eye, the other one with a scar over it. He was dressed in a tank top, black pants and boots as he drove a sleek-looking armored van.

_`what the hell?'_ he thought, _`that felt like..... Minato?'_

Turning the wheel sharply, he turned to van towards the fight.

Naruto, now fully back his normal self, stared at Sasuke, before he collapsed to his knees.

'_I need.... rest_.' he thought. '_But first... need to talk to... Kyubi.'  
_

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

"Kyubi, we need to talk." Naruto said as he stood inside a large decorated room where a gorgeous redheaded woman sat down on a soft bed. She was leisurely reading a scroll, not paying any mind to the shackle around her ankle that was attached to the bed. She looked up as soon as Naruto spoke and saw her mate enter the room. "Did you redecorate?" he asked.

"_You expected me to live forever in that sewer you once called a mind?_" she asked.

"Guess not. But... I need to talk to you."

"_What is it Naruto-kit?_" She said.

Naruto quickly told her everything that happened, all about his transformation.

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

She looked at him and sighed."_Yes, yes I did._" She replied, "_I know, 'but why didn't I say anything?' Because I didn't think you had got your parent's powers_."

Naruto seemed a little confused as Kyubi patted the place next to her on the bed. Walking over to her he sat down as she started telling him the small story of his life.

While the pair talked, a sleek-looking van came rolling up and stopped right before the unconscious pair. A man climbed out of the drivers side seat and stared at the blond boy.

"Yup. That's him." he said, staring at Naruto. "Jane help me with him!" He said as a gorgeous blond woman in a in a motorcycle jacket, slacks, boots and a belly shirt got out of the van.

They carefully picked Naruto up and placed him inside the van, ignoring the sleeping Uchiha as they took off towards the Kingdom of Zoanthropes.

An hour later, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji arrived. The only person they saw was Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, knowing that if Sasuke was here and unconscious then Naruto had to be somewhere close. The others shrugged as the cycloptic ninja picked up the emo-ninja boy and began the trip back to the village. Mostly to tell Tsunade was had happened.

His conversation and cuddle-time with Kyubi done, Naruto started to wake up, only to feel someone stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and saw that the hand belonged to a hot young woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a red mini-dress, a black bustier and thong, and a pair of knee-high boots. He was about to panic, mostly at not knowing who this woman was, but she quickly calmed him down.

"It's alright," she said with an English accent, holding on to him firmly.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Naruto said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jenny Burtroy." She said, "And I'm just like you."

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused. "Like... me?"

"You turned in a handsome, sexy, tall fox zoanthrope." She explained, grabbing and lifting his right arm up as she turned it to the side, revealing fox-headed tattoo just below his elbow.

"I always thought that it was a birthmark." he said.

"It is, but it also shows what you are." she replied.

He looked at the van before asking, "Where are we going?"

"We're headed for the Kingdom of the Zoanthropes." a voice from the front, who Naruto assumed was the driver of this vehicle, said. "We're going to meet up with Cronos Orma. He's the prince of the country. He'll tell you what's going on." He explained.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask, trying to sit up, but Jenny held him around his shoulders tightly.

"I'm Alan Gado, but you can call me Gado." He said.

Then Jenny spoke up.

"That's his daughter Jane." She pointed to the person in the leather jacket that had the `shotgun' seat.

"Step-daughter, actually. You can call me Shina. Jane's my first name."

Just then, two people popped up from the back seat behind Naruto and Jenny.

"This is Alice Nonomura," Jenny said to the first girl, who looked about 16 years old. She had brown hair and eyes, and was dressed in a white and purple dress.

"Hi Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Alice said, leaning in to get a close look at the boy. "Wow, you're cute." she said before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she introduced the other girl. "This is her younger sister, Uriko. She's only 14." The girl in question was in a jacket so big she could have been swimming in it. She was black biker shorts and had slippers on her feet. Her hair was light brown while here eyes were hazel.

"Hello." she said demurely, her entire tone reminding him of Hinata.

"We'll introduce you to the others later." Jenny said.

"Uh... Jenny-san? Can I sit up?" he asked, trying to get out of her grip.

"No. You're cuddly." she said, holding him tightly to her chest.

Naruto blushed a little as they continued on their way.

(Konoha)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM?" Tsunade yelled.

The female Hokage was naturally pissed off when she found out that the boy she considered like her own son, who she loved more than life itself, had turned up missing, without any clue as to what had happened or where he had gone.

Kakashi, being the bearer-of-bad-news, gulped as he turned to face the angry blond-haired woman.

"Well, he must've knocked Sasuke out so that we could bring him back." Kakashi said. "But when we got there, he was gone."

"Dammit, Find Him!" she shouted at the ninjas before her.

(Kingdom of the Zoanthropes, five days later)

The Kingdom of Zoanthropes was, in Naruto's mind, beautiful. But it also defied imagination.

The kingdom itself was literally a paradise of a valley, surrounded by towering icy mountains, accessible by only a handful of passages which only the people who lived there knew. It was almost as if someone had purposely built this valley from a dream and left it alone for eons. At the northern end of the valley was a large castle that reached thousands of feet in height. The western and eastern ends of the valley were mostly forests. The southern end of the valley was a large lake where the residents swam and fished from. In the center of the valley was a village of sorts where the residents lived and even did business. Food, clothes, tools, toys, magazines, etc., could be purchased for a much better deal than anything in the other Hidden Villages. Commerce was an issue for another time.

When Naruto had been taken to the castle of Prince Cronos Orma, so named because he had yet to marry, he was naturally confused as to why he was being treated so specially. It wasn't until Cronos explained to Naruto that 'golden foxes' were a rather rare breed, even in their kingdom where they had many humanoid animal creatures.

Cronos himself was a phoenix and a penguin.

But when he found out that Naruto had been trained as a ninja, he asked for a demonstration of his skills against one of his knights. Naruto agreed. His opponent was one of Cronos's guards, a rhino man named Brax who was seemingly unimpressed with the twelve-year old boy. That was until Naruto shifted into his kitsune form and laid him out into the floor. At seeing Naruto defeat one of his own guards, Cronos offered Naruto a place in the Zoa-Knights, a group of specially trained and skilled individuals whose purpose was to protect their kingdom and their kind.

Naruto accepted.

Since his induction, Naruto trained, exercised and grew stronger with each day. It was at the end of the week that a visitor arrived from the Kingdom of Metal. Being an old friend of Cronos she was allowed to enter their valley and castle. She was passing through the courtyard where some of the Zoa-Knights were sparring that she noticed one of them in particular.

A blond boy with crystal blue eyes and whisker marks over his cheeks.

_`That's Naruto.'_ She thought. Quickly she went over to one of the female knights who were also watching the spar. "Excuse me?" she said to a young woman with platinum blond hair, blue eyes; and was dressed in a black bodysuit holding a lance.

"Yes, my lady?" the woman replied.

"May I ask who the blond boy is?" She asked.

"He's a new knight of Prince Cronos. I believe his name is Naruto." The woman replied.

"Do you think I could meet with him? Please?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll get him if you want, Lady Kushina." She said  
Lady, or Princess, Kushina Delmo suddenly reached out and grabbed the woman's arm, stopping her from retrieving the boy. She did so because there were too many people here, and she wanted a more private reunion with the boy she had not seen in 13 years.

"No! I'll ask Cronos to speak with him later." She said.  
The lance-wielding knight looked at the princess. She was tall and well built, with long red hair and green eyes. She was in a beautiful black dress, white scarf, high-heeled boots and a flowing blue cape. It would have been impossible just looking at her to know that underneath it, she wore a black mesh tank top and black tights, along with a utility pouch of weapons and tools. Her eyes were slowly building up with tears as she walked away from the courtyard.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" she asked the departing woman.

"No. Thank you. I'll... be fine." she said as she walked away. '_I'm so sorry my son.'_  
_  
_

It was later that evening as Cronos and Kushina were in Cronos's office, merely taking to each other about the nothing in particular, until Kushina could no longer contain herself.

"Cronos, there is someone I wish to talk to. If you don't mind." she said.

"Oh? Who is it?" He said.

"He's one of your knights. Your newest one." she said.

"Oh you mean Naruto." he said, and then it hit him. "You're his mother aren't you?"

She nodded with tears falling.

"I'll call for him then." he said as he pressed a button on his desk. A few seconds later, a wolf zoanthrope arrived. "Yugo, will you go and get Naruto for me?"

"Sure thing, Cronos." Said the wolf zoanthrope and raced out of the room.

A minute later Yugo came back with his friend. The boy was dressed in a yellow trench coat over a tight black shirt, black leather slacks and boots. He bowed to Cronos and Cronos bowed back as Yugo left.

"Yugo said you wanted to see me, my...?" He asked, only to get interrupted when he was tackled by a beautiful woman he hadn't noticed until now, who pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Uh, Naruto I want you meet Princess Kushina Delmo from the Kingdom of Metal." Cronos said, smirking at the rather tearful reunion. "She's also your mother."

"M-Mom?" Naruto gasped as she hugged her son tighter until he started turning blue from lack of oxygen.

TBC

Notes: 1) A humanoid fox.

Chapter 2

Having been finally released from his suffocating embrace, Naruto stared at the woman that Cronos had introduced as his mother. Her long red hair was ruffled and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Gone was her dress from before, standing before him in a black mesh tank top, black tights, sandal boots and a cream-colored with black-trim jacket. She hugged her son tightly, Naruto still in shock. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Mostly since no one was ever really happy to see him. She pulled herself off of him, keeping him in her embrace but back enough to look at him.

"Oh, my son." she cried. "I missed you so much."

"You did? But... where have you been? Why-why didn't you ever come for me?" he asked.

"I was told you were dead." she said.

"What?" He gasped. "I was told _you_ were dead."

"I would have been, had I stayed. I was chased out of Konoha by Danzo and his ROOT."

He sighed, grinding his teeth. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Naruto, why don't you two go and talk about this?" Cronos said.

Naruto nodded and escorted his mother out to the courtyard.

Meanwhile in Konoha, there was a meeting going on, between Tsunade the hokage and a group of people from the Konoha Council.

"What do you want?" A bored Tsunade asked.

"We want you to find the demon child!" said a civilian, right before he was spitting half his teeth on the ground.

"Next person that calls him a demon, I will personally wring their neck, and Don't Test Me!" she snarled. "Because he's not. I know he's not."

"And just how would you know that Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked with a sneer. "Have you given him a full-body medical examination? Have you been intimately involved the demonic hellspawn of a..."

Danzo never got a chance to finish, as Tsunade suddenly turned into a tall, powerful humanoid cougar and clawed the head of ROOT with one powerful swing, sending him flying into a wall leaving a bloody smear on it.

The civilian part of the council was about to scream demon, when Tsume Inuzuka transformed into a huge she-wolf and growled at them.

"D-Demons!" one of the councilmen managed to say.

"No," Shikaku Nara said. "Zoanthropes."

The Nara elder then went into a fairly lengthy explanation to the group of shocked morons as to just what Tsunade and Tsume were.

The stunned group looked at each other, some of them showing shame on their faces.

Had they been wrong all this time?

(Kingdom of Zoanthrope)

"So... you're a Zoanthrope too?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded and transformed into a cheetah zoanthrope. Her hair was still red, though now had a mess of spots amongst her wavy hair.

"_**It is because of my blood that you are a zoanthrope. You were supposed to be a cheetah but with Kyubi sealed within you, you became a golden fox.**_" She deformed back to her human from. "You should be proud of this. Golden Foxes are a very rare breed."

"I know. Prince Cronos told me." he said. "Mother..... if you are a zoanthrope, was my father one as well?"

"No. He was human. That did not stop him from loving me, though."

"But other people objected."

"Yes."

"Mother... who was my father?"

"It is who you think it is." she said.

'_Could you be more cryptic?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at his mother with a deep sighed, as if staring into her soul and mind through her eyes. "The Yondaime? He's my father?" he gasped.

"Yes," she said. "It was supposed to be a secret to protect you from Iwa. Which I don't understand since you were given my last name. Oooo, when I get my hands on Sarutobi...! He was supposed to make sure that you...."

"He's dead." Naruto said.

"What?" she gasped.

Naruto then went into detailed explanation of what had happened at the Chunin Trials.

"I see." she said with a depressed sigh, mentally taking back all the things she had thought of about the old man. "So... do you have a girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" Naruto gasped, falling off the bench while his mother laughed. "MOM!"

"Sweetie, I have to ask." she replied.

From a nearby bush, a pair of eyes watched with interest as the mother and son talked.

"Jenny, isn't this wrong?" Alice asked. "I mean... she's his mother who he hasn't seen in... forever."

"It's not like we're spying on him. We're... protecting him." Jenny said with a smirk.

"It's a very thin line you know."

"I know. And you love it."

Alice turned from Jenny before replying. "No comment."

After the Council Meeting, Tsunade and Tsume were in the Hokage's office gulping down some much needed sake.

"So when did you become a Zoanthrope?" Tsunade asked.

"When I was a child." Tsume replied. "It activated when Minato saved me from a rape." She took off her vest and shirt to show her beast mark on her the lower side of her shoulder. Sure enough it was a wolf mark.

Tsunade stood up and pulled her shirt up over her stomach, revealing her cats head mark on the left side of her belly button.

"Dan saved me from a pack of rabid tigers that were sent after us my Iwa. My zoanthropy triggered when one of them slashed Dan from behind. It triggered, I went feral, killed them all, and... well." Tsunade said.

"Wow." Tsume said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The doors opened and in walked Anko.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to speak with you for a minute." Anko said.

"About?" Tsunade asked, right as Anko transformed into a viper Zoanthrope before their eyes.

"You're one too?" Tsume gasped.

Anko's body calmed down and she changed back to her normal self. She took a seat next to Tsume and related her story on how Orochimaru's bite had triggered her zoanthropy.

Meanwhile the council were talking about this new development.

"What do we do now?" One councilman asked.

"We should oust the Hokage and the Inuzuka for being demons!" a second councilman said.

"Oh yeah, let's!" said Inoichi Yamanaka. "Who are we going to appoint as the new Hokage? Danzo? After what Tsunade did to him, it's amazing he's still breathing. And where are we going to get hunter nins like the Inuzuka's? There is no one better!"

The ninja council was agreeing with the Yamanaka head on these matters. The civilian part of the council suddenly realized the bind they were in. Bad enough they had monsters running the village, but they were ninja as well. Add to the fact that they had practically declared them their enemies, they were asking for a world of hurt now.

"Then we'll go to the Daimyo then!" another council member said.

"Oh sure. Bring her in to it." Choza Akimichi said. "And while you're at it tell her how you all but ordered her cousin's death."

"Who is her cousin?" one of the council members asked.

"The one you call a 'Demon'." Inoichi said.

The civilian council was now paler than normal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

Author's Notes: This is just to explain that I will be going a little crazier than intended with this chapter as opposed to the last two chapters.

(Kingdom of Zoanthropes)

It was the next morning and Naruto had just walked out of the shower in his new apartment building. He had somehow become the new manager/landlord/ handyman for it, on top of his responsibilities as a knight for Prince Cronos. While he was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, a smaller towel drying his hair and a toothbrush in his mouth, he froze when he noticed his mother in his room, sitting on his bed. Kushina smiled at her son as he was walking out.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said.

"Morphin mfm," he said with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Spit out the toothpaste and talk to me like a normal person." she stated.

Going back into the bathroom, he spit and rinsed and then came back out while wiping his mouth.

"Morning, mom." he said to her.

"Much better." She said. "Now. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, Prince Cronos wants me to take a Chunin test and help out in the academy. Then he wants me to help find other oppressed zoanthropes."

"Do you mind if I go with you and help?" she asked.

"Sure." he said as she hugged him tightly.

"And once this is all finished, I'll take you home with me."

"Home?" he asked. "But I thought Whirlpool Village was destroyed." he said.

"What you think I'm from Whirlpool? I'm from Metal." she said proudly. She noticed the still confused look on his face and explained. "Whirlpool Village was where I was born. It's not where I'm from. I was younger than you when my Zoanthrope powers first activated. It was then that I was found by the lord of the metal kingdom and taken there for my own safety." she explained while he got dressed for the day. "The current Kingdom of Metal is run by Prince Kuyo, successor to his uncle who is..." she started to say, only to trail off.

"Who is... what?" Naruto asked.

"Well.... let's just say that Prince Kuyo is.... rather strict about things. More so than Prince Cronos. To an almost... military discipline of sorts."

"Military?" Naruto asked, noticing the concerned looks upon his mothers face. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun. Really. I just.... like I said, it's nothing. You've got a big day today, so we'd better get going."

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, three women were sitting around the Hokage's office just talking about their current situation. They were mostly talking about what they could do now that their secrets had been exposed. As well as how they had all come to this.

"I still can't believe that the Sandiame put you with Orochimaru!" Tsume said.

"He figured that since I was a viper zoanthrope, Orochimaru would be a good sensei." Anko said.

"In a twisted sort of way, I guess that makes sense." Tsunade said, pausing for a second. "Anko? Orochi.... he's not a... zoanthrope like us... is he?"

"Not that I know of." she said.

"Thank Kami." she sighed. "The last thing we need is to have something else in common with that bastard."

It was then that Tsume looked up at Anko, questioningly. "Speaking of which, do you have any idea how we can find Naruto?"

Anko turned her head for a second. "No.... but I may have an idea who might."

The trio arrived at the Hyuga compound ten minutes later where Hiashi received them in his study.

"Hokage-sama. Tsume-san. Anko-san. What can I do for you?" He asked the trio.

"We need to speak with Hinata." Tsunade said.

"Hinata? What for?"

Anko quickly explained their situation to him and, remarkably, he understood. Rising up from his desk he lead them out to where his daughter was.

Leading them out to a secluded courtyard where three individuals were practicing, Tsunade, Tsume and Anko noticed Hinata was practicing her kata's as Hanabi was sparring against Neji. Hiashi first went over to Hanabi and Neji and ordered them back into the main house before approaching his eldest daughter.

"Hinata?" He said softly to her.

The girl stopped and looked up to her father. "Yes father?"

"The Hokage has a mission for you." he said, as the busty, blond woman made her presence known.

Hinata bowed to the village leader. "What c-can I do f-for you Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Hinata, Tsume, Anko and I have something to show you." Tsunade said as the trio transformed into a wolf, viper and cougar respectively.

"Z-Zoanthropes!" Hinata gasped when she saw them.

"_**You know what we are?**_" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded. They deformed back to their human forms, "How?" the Hokage asked.

Hinata looked nervously looked to her father before he nodded. Taking a deep breath, the young pale-eyed girl slowly transformed into a cat-like Zoanthrope, her fur the same color as her hair had been.

The instant Tsunade saw her, she immediately gushed. "Oh she's adorable!" the cougar woman said.

"So she's just like us?" Said Tsume.

Hiashi nodded as he explained. "Her mother was from the village of Zoanthropes." he said. "I kept her secret just like I have kept Hinata's, in order to keep her safe from the Hyuga Council."

"The council? You mean..."

"They are not as tolerant of Zoanthropes as I am, because I loved Hikaru, despite our differences." he said, then looked to Anko. "And the only way you could have known of Hinata... is if Kurenai told you."

"Precisely." Anko said. "And you put her under Kurenai's care to keep her away from the council while she was developing her powers."

"Of course. It was all I could do to protect her."

"Father." Hinata gasped, as if suddenly realizing that in his own way, her father did love her.

"So... if she's a Zoanthrope like us.... how does that help us locate Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"She knows where the village is." Anko said.

"A village? You mean there's a whole village of Zoanthropes?" Tsunade gasped.

"I will leave this to you then." Hiashi said, before starting to walk away. "It would be best that I not know of your mission." he said before walking out of the courtyard.

"So, you're telling us that she could help us find Naruto?" Tsume asked once Hiashi was gone.

"But how? Has she ever been to this village?" Tsunade asked.

"No. But... if Kurenai is right... she might _know_ how to get there." Anko said. "Or maybe her mom told her how to get there when she was a kid."

"I-Is... d-did something ha-happen to N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He's gone missing, Hinata." Tsunade said. "We think that someone might have taken him to this village. Of course, that's a long-shot. Still, we need to find him to make sure he's alright."

"I-I'll do what I c-can." She said.

"That's all we ask." Tsunade said with a smile.

(Kingdom of Zoanthropes)

In the large courtyard of the castle, 13-year old Naruto stood across from Ganesh, Cronos' head bodyguard and advisor who possessed the ability to turn into an elephant. Naruto gulped as he saw Ganesh turn into a bulky, muscular elephant man.

"**Do not worry young Naruto, I will not hurt you.**" He said.

"This is coming form a 9 foot tall elephant man?" He said, "Forgive me for being a little nervous but I think I'm justified."

Ganesh just laughed and pat Naruto on his shoulder.

Standing next to Cronos's throne, which was off to the northern side of the courtyard, where the prince sat, Kushina just looked at the kingdom ruler.

"Are you sure this is fair?" Kushina asked.

"If I am right about Naruto, then it's more than fair." Cronos said, noting the motherly concern she had for her son.

Naruto took a deep breath and shifted into his golden fox form.

"Begin!" Cronos declared as the thundering feet of Ganesh launched the elephant man towards the golden fox.

Naruto leaped over the towering elephant and flipped back onto his feet as Ganesh continued running and turned around to make another charging run. Naruto dashed towards him, and jumped at his feet, almost rolling underneath the massive foe, which made his mother's heart nearly stop at that rather bold move.

Ganesh skidded across the courtyard and turned around to pull something from behind his back. It was a greenish metal ball (about the size of a bowling ball) attached to a strong-looking chain. He took the chain in hand and started swinging the flail round and round until he launched it right at the golden fox.

Naruto back flipped out of the way, over and over as Ganesh continued to try and hit the quick and agile fox. Due to his great strength, Ganesh was able to whip-snap the flail numerous times, until he finally managed to corner Naruto. However, that was when the situation changed. Ganesh launched the metal sphere at Naruto, only to have Naruto quickly leap into the air as the ball became lodged into the stone wall. Naruto came down and landed on the chain, quickly rushing towards the elephant man, and letting loose a fury of punches at Ganesh's face.

The elephant man stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall as he released the flail. Naruto took a good look at his opponent before making several hand motions with his clawed fists. In an instant, a single golden fox had become ten, all of them rushing towards the elephant man, jumping at him as they threw punches and kicks with incredible strength and swiftness. Two of the golden foxes pulled the flail out of the wall and rushed over to where their brothers were quickly tiring out Ganesh. They quickly ran around the elephant man's feet until they were tightly wrapped. The other foxes leapt away from Ganesh, grabbed the chain, and tugged on it hard.

Ganesh was pulled off his feet and crashed hard into the ground as the first Naruto leapt on his chest. His fox claws were out and aimed right at Ganesh's throat.

"_**How was that?**_" Naruto asked.

"_**Heh. I would have settled for a draw. But you did good. This is the first time that I have ever been defeated.**_" Ganesh said, "_**You pass.**_"

"_**Thank you Ganesh-sensei.**_" Naruto said, jumping off the elephant man's chest.

"_**You're welcome.**_" Ganesh said as he and Naruto deformed back into their human forms.

Cronos and Kushina came over to the pair, Naruto's mother hugging her son tightly. Cronos then presented Naruto with a black chunin vest with a golden foxhead on the back. Since Zoanthrope's had no official recognition in the world, each of the vests were individualized for each person based on what animal they were.

Naruto wore the vest proudly. He had now made Chunin.

It was hours later as a quartet of attractive women came into a clearing just south of the Zoanthrope valley.

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade-sama?" Tsume asked.

"What do you mean, Tsume?" Tsunade asked.

"You! Leaving the village just like that?"

"I made sure my proxy was taking care of things while I was here." Tsunade said.

(Back In Konoha)

_DAMN YOU, TSUNADE-CHAN!_ Juraiya mentally shouted. _YOU KNOW I HATE THIS DAMN PAPERWORK AS MUCH AS SARUTOBI DID! _  
_  
_(Back At The Valley)

"I still don't know how you convinced pervert-sama to take over for you in your absence." Anko said to the older woman.

"Oh it was easy. I just gave him the Third's crystal ball so that he can peer into the bathhouses without leaving the office."

"YOU DIDN'T!" Tsume gasped in abject horror.

"Relax. I made sure that the damn thing couldn't be used until nighttime when the bathhouses were about the close. And this time of year they close a lot sooner. He'll probably only get a couple of minutes worth of looking."

The group continued on until Hinata stopped.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Tsunade asked.

"I..... I don't know." Hinata replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tsume asked.

"I..... when my mother told me about this place, I was only a little girl. It was so long ago I.... I'm having trouble remembering exactly where to go from here." she stated.

"Hmm. Well, since none of us have been here, what do we do?" Tsume asked.

Anko suddenly pulled her kunai from her jacket.

"Worry about the attack that's about to come!" Anko hissed as her features became more reptilian.

Suddenly, several shadows leapt from the trees and hurled spherical objects at the quartet. Exploding all around them, Tsunade quickly shouted.

"KNOCK OUT GAS! ANKO! GET HINATA OUT OF HERE!" Tsunade shouted as she tried to morph into her cougar form.

Before Anko could react, whip wrapped around her throat and yanked hard, pulling her down. Ropes quickly wrapped around her wrists and legs, pulling her in four directions.

Tsume tried to get to Hinata, only to have something slam into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and allowing the gas to seep into her mouth and nose.

Tsunade was slowly getting tired, but continued to stand, even as a net was thrown over her. She took hold of the net and threw off her attackers, only to feel a sharp pain in her arms and legs as she was hit with four tranquilizer darts. She dropped hard.

Hinata, who was the first to go down, had a net thrown over her.

Within a minute, the gas cleared and a group of ninja appeared from the trees.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Konoha ninja!" one of the ninja said, nudging the bound forms of the human Tsume and Hinata.

"Hey! Look at this!" another ninja shouted, staring at the zoanthropes known as Tsunade and Anko.

"What the hell are they?"

"Don't know. A couple of freaks, maybe."

"New ninja technique?"

"Maybe we should kill them?"

"Maybe we should sell them?"

"_**Maybe you should let them go before we kill you?**_"

The ninja suddenly looked around and noticed a quartet of humanoid 'freaks' surrounding them. The group consisted of a large gray wolf, a female spotted hyena, a messy-haired jackal, and a dingo with a mohawk. They eyed the ninja's with malice, seeing two of their kind bound and netted like, well... animals!

"_**I think we should kill them anyway!**_" the dingo growled.  
"_**Agreed**_." the hyena huffed.

"_**Ditto**_." the jackal snapped.

"_**Sorry, boys. Majority rules**_." The wolf snarled as he moved first towards the ninja.

A young man walked into the throne room and bowed to Cronos.

"Ah Ryujin. Are you ready?" Cronos asked.

Ryujin was a short stocky man with red hair was brown eyes. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, gloves and boots.

"Ready your highness." he said.

"Ryujin, you and I have been friends for a long time." Cronos said, "don't call me that."

"Right, Crony." he grinned.

Quicker than anyone expected, particularly out of the shorter man, the pair burst from their positions and started throwing punches and kicks left and right to each other. Cronos tossed Ryujin to the floor as the red-haired man suddenly turned into a red-haired penguin. Cronos jumped on his back and started riding him across the floor.

_Not my best idea._ Ryujin said as he tried to throw the prince off so that he could transform into a more useful for. Ryujin eventually succeeded in this, tossing Cronos off of him and transforming into a red and white panda. He quickly launched himself at Cronos and head butted him back towards his throne.

Cronos growled as he jumped back up to his feet and transformed into a tall phoenix with fire-like wings and a forceful piercing cry from his mouth. Cronos moved towards Ryujin and pinned him to the floor with his talons. Ryujin looked up and swallowed hard, realizing he was in a lot of trouble now.

Suddenly, the pair deformed into humans and started laughing like crazy.

Just then, Yugo burst into the throne room with a group of Zoa-Knights on his heels.

"My Lord!" the wolf zoa-knight shouted.

"Yes, Yugo? Is something wrong?" Cronos asked, quickly becoming serious.

"The Pack found a group of zoanthropes outside the valley. They were attacked by a group of ninja and were hurt." Yugo said as the four members of the Pack gently carried the four unconscious, and now human, women into the throne room.

Cronos looked at the quartet and gasped.

_They are from Konoha? But they smell like.._ he thought, going over to each of them. "Cougar." he said, sniffing Tsunade. "Wolf." he said, sniffing Tsume. "Snake." he said, sniffing Anko. "And panther." he said, sniffing Hinata. "Put them on the couches!" he ordered the Pack. _I had no idea there were so many zoanthropes in that village_. He thought as the Pack complied. "Summon the doctors at once! And inform Naruto also. He might want to see them."

"Yes, sir!" the wolf zoanthrope said, and dashed off to carry out his lords orders.

TBC

Authors Notes: It should be mentioned that the Zoanthrope Pack was based on the villains 'The Pack' from the Gargoyle animated series that was on TV several years ago. Also, the ninjas who attacked Tsunade's group were from Iwa. And Kuyo, who is mentioned in this story, is the character from Rosario+Vampire. I'll probably add more characters later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Hinata blinked her eyes open as she started to awaken, seeing the concerned looks of a young man with short platinum blond hair and caramel colored eyes. He was dressed in a yellow jacket with black trim over a black outfit that looked of fine material.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"W-Who are y-you?" Hinata asked.

"I am Prince Cronos Orma, of the kingdom of Zoanthropes."

Hinata was shocked. There **_was_** a Kingdom of Zoanthropes, just like her mother had said. Before she could ask the prince anything, the one person she wanted to see suddenly rushed into the room. Hinata stared at Naruto, who looked different now. He was taller after eating well and training properly. He was dressed in a black chunin's vest with gold trim, black cargo pants, sandal boots and fingerless gloves. His blond hair was held back by a headband with no plate on it. His Konoha headband was tied to one of his belt loops. She almost fainted at how handsome he looked, tears slowly fell from her eyes as she rushed from the couch and glomped him in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried into his chest.

Naruto was a little stunned by this reaction, but then hugged her tightly.

"Sh, it's okay, Hina-chan." He said, "I missed you too."

Just then Tsunade and the others started to awake.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted, rushing past the doctors and grabbed the boy in a huge 'hug of blissful death'.

"Uh hi bba-chan." He said, turning blue from the hug.

Tsunade pulled off of him as Tsume pulled him into a tight hug.

"I tell you pup," she said while pulling off. "You sure do know how to scare someone."

"I'm sorry baa-chan (means aunt), but I'm a..."

"I already know." Tsume said.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"We all know gaki (means brat)." Said Anko, "You are a golden nine tails. A pretty rare breed."

"You can say that again." Kushina said, entering the throne room.

"K-K-Kushina?" Tsunade gasped as she saw the woman.

"Hello, auntie. It's been a while." Kushina said with a smile.

Tsunade rushed forward and hugged the red-haired woman tightly.

"W-who is that woman?" Hinata asked.

"She's my mother." Naruto said.

(Konoha)

It was not even two days after Tsunade had left the village, which was an outrageous action to say the least, but after leaving Juraiya in charge was another matter. The Konoha Council was worried only because Juraiya was more stubborn and less respectful to them than Tsunade had been. And given that Tsunade had threatened to kill anyone who spoke poorly of Naruto, well... they could only hope that Juraiya wouldn't kill them for sheer convenience.

The council was meeting now on a new subject matter.

The Takeuchis, the Yamanakas and the Kinzous Clans.

The six heads and heirs of the clans were standing in the middle of the council room, being stared down as if they had committed some terrible crime. Though the six knew better than to shrink under their disapproving gazes.

"You have been brought here because we know about..." started a councilman.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Inoichi Yamanaka shouted/interrupted him. "5 of the most powerful clans in Konoha, one of them legendary, none of them are Uchiha!"

His voice was calmed as the Takeuchi head placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright Inoichi." She said, "These plebeians do not know greatness."

The woman herself was a goddess. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back, curling up around her face. Her skin was a delicate peach color, completely natural. No make-up or genjutsu. Her right eye was steel colored, her left eye gone as that side of her face had been destroyed by a fireball some years ago. She was dressed in a white kimono, hakama pants, socks and an over-robe with her clan's name in kanji and a peregrine falcon on the back.

Her son was dressed in a white robe with a normal falcon on the back, black hakama pants, socks and sandals, a sheathed katana and kodachi on his hip. He had long light brown hair, grey eyes and skin slightly more tan than Sasuke's.

Behind the two elder clan heads stood the Kinzou clan head. He was a huge man, around 7 feet tall and about 350 lbs of solid muscle. He was bald, with a brown goatee, a pair of welders goggles on his head, red tank top, tan cargo pants, black sandal boots, rust-colored welders gloves and a iron workers apron. His massive arms were crossed and he glared at the council.

He pulled on his beard like he always does when irritated.

"So allow us to introduce ye ta three of them!" He said, "We of the Kinzou Clan are the strongest in this or any other village! We are the weapon smiths, the ones who make yer weapons and will always be better than a clan of jutsu thieves!

"We of the Takeuchi Clan strike fear in the hearts of evil like falcons. We are the sword masters who have no rival in this or any other village!" Said Taicho.

"And lastly, we of the Yamanaka Clan can get secrets from anyone." Said Inochi, "But to top it all off, we are, in your own words, 'demons'."

With that Ino, who had been standing behind her father, moved before him and suddenly changed into a 6 foot 11 golden tigress, her outfit was tight but loose enough in the back for her tail to come forth. Both of the Takeuchis transformed into falcons, Taicho in to a peregrine falcon and Musaka in to a normal falcon. And finally the Kinzou head turned into a huge griffin while TenTen turned into a hawk.

The council, who were now effectively crapping in their pants, looked to Juraiya for help.

"What?" the toad sannin asked the council. "These so-called 'demons' have made some very good points. There isn't any better blacksmiths than the Kinzou Clan, the Takeuchi Clan are the finest sword masters in this or any other village, and the Yamanaka Clan are the best information gatherers around. So if there is no other business to be had, Meeting Adjourned!" he sighed and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three clan heads and their heirs deformed back into human and walked out, leaving a very upset and worried council in their wake.

(Village of Zoanthropes)

"You left Ero-Sannin in charge of the village?" Naruto gasped. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I swear if he makes all the kunoichi wear bikini's around Konoha, I'm gonna gut him!" Tsume growled.

Just then, a trio of black-suited Zoa-Knights burst into the room and approached the group.

"Pardon the intrusion, my lord." the lead female knight said, approaching the Konoha nin. "But we heard that the Pack brought in a group of zoanthropes, and one of them was a panther?"

Cronos looked at the trio, realizing they were all from the Panther Clan.

"Yes. The young girl with the pale eyes." Cronos said.

The trio approached Hinata, who backed up a little in apprehension. Naruto right behind her.

"Princess, you must come with us at once." the woman said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It is... family business, young fox." she said.

"What family business?" Tsunade asked as Anko looked ready for a fight.

"Perhaps I can settle this better." a young man said, moving up from behind the lead Panther woman. "Can I ask what your mothers name was?" he asked Hinata.

"H-Hikaru Hyuga." Hinata said.

The other two Panther Clan knights looked at each other, both of them smiling.

"Then please come with us. Your mother has been anxious to see you again."

"My What?!" Hinata gasped as the others looked totally shocked.

The trio of Panther knights lead Hinata and her friends to the Panther Clan's lair, which was located to the west of the castle. Situated inside a stone fortress that was carved into the mountain side, the Panther Clan was little more than 50 strong and considered one of the fiercest clans in the kingdom. When they arrived, Hinata, who was gripping Naruto's hand tightly, was lead through the large fort until she came to the private chambers of their clan head.

"In here. Lady Hikaru has been anxiously waiting for you for the last seven years." the lead knight, a woman named Azure, said as she pushed open the large doors. "My lady?"

"What do you want, Azure?" a weak voice called from the shadows.

"Your daughter is here to see you."

At hearing those words, a rustling of blankets and covers was heard as a female figure stumbled out of the darkness.

"Hinata? My Hinata is here?"

Hinata gasped as she recognized the voice of her mother, quickly breaking from Naruto and dashing over to the fallen woman as she stumbled into the light.

"Momma?" the girl cried as she knelt beside the dark-haired woman, who was almost a skeleton of the woman she had known so long ago. "Momma!"

"Hina-chan! My baby!" Hikaru cried out as she hugged the girl with what strength she had.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she embraced her mother, sobbing fiercely as they were reunited.

Outside the door leading into the private chambers, Tsunade and the others just gasped at what they say.

"She looks..... terrible!" Tsunade said. "Not at all like the woman I remember."

"Lady Hikaru has not seen her daughter in nearly seven years. Ever since she was run out by your council!" Azure said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah. We're going to have to do something about that." Tsunade said with clenched fist.

"We've done everything in our power to keep her going. Tried to get her healthy again, but this is perhaps the best medicine for a mother." Kushina said, hugging Naruto around his neck from behind.

"And to think, if you guys weren't so worried about me, we might never have seen this." Naruto said.

The three women just nodded as they watched the tearful mother/daughter reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5  
**  
It was late at night as the villagers of Konoha quietly crept towards the Kinzou's Smithe in an attempt to vandalize it. About five of them had gone, which would have normally not drawn so much attention, had their target actually been human.

"So, ye think we're monsters aye?" a thick, booming voice said from behind them.

The group turned around to see him, Kenshin Kinzou, head of the Kinzou clan and pretty much the largest man they had ever seen, standing behind them holding one of his huge mallets.

"So, 'hoo's gonna be first?" he asked with a slight almost foreign accent to him.

"There's more of us beast!" Said the first winner of the 'Darwin Awards' and attacked.

"A'roght den, ye'll be first!"

With that Kenshin swung his mallet like it was a baseball bat, hitting the man in his chest and sending him flying right out the shop. The other four men attacked in an attempt to overpower the much larger and more muscular man, which looked more like a group of kindergartners trying to take down their teacher. Kenshin was actually enjoying playing with these vandals, until TenTen arrived, a large metal club in her hands, and swatted the would-be vandals out of the shop. She then slammed it onto her father's head.

"KEEP IT QUIET DAD! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" She roared at him.

"TenTen, sweetie... whot... ave I tol' ye 'bout de club?" He said, lying on the ground while she stood over him with her giant iron club in hand.

Ignoring his comment, she stared at him. "Who were those jerks and why were they here?" she asked as he started to get off the ground. _Or do I have to guess?  
_  
"Why do ye think?" He said, rubbing his head slightly.

"Ooo, when I git my hands on that damned council!" she growled.

"Now, let's not worry 'bout that now." He said.

Just then, both father and daughter turned their heads, hearing a loud commotion from the Takeuchi compound.

"Come on!" she shouted, and both of them took off towards the trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Takeuchi Compound)

Taicho and Musaka were slicing villagers and ROOT members left and right along with the Yamanakas.

"_**Do not take this the wrong way, but we are capable of dealing with these bigots ourselves**_!" Musaka said as he sliced down another ROOT ninja.

"_**I don't doubt**_!" Ino growled as she kicked down another villager armed with a scythe.

"I didn't think you would have helped us." Taicho said to the Yamanaka clan head, slicing down two more villagers with blazing quickness.

"Would you have done any less?" Inoichi asked, stabbing another ROOT member through the neck.

"I would not." the sexy clan head said as she prepared for another attack.

Just then, a pair of humanoid bats screeched sharply as they flew down and landed right next to the ensuing battle. The smaller of the two bat creatures landed in front of Taicho and Inoichi, while the larger of the two landed between Ino and Musaka. Both of the Takeuchis looked over to them and saw a strange pixie cut which gave one of them away. The smaller bat creature, actually one Jun Kintobori.

'_The Kintoboris are bats?_' Taicho thought, gutting another ROOT member who tried to stab at her.

Jun and her mother took in a deep breath before letting loose with a shrilling, piercing scream that blasted the entire area with a high-pitched glass shattering sound that caused every single one of the ROOT and village people to convulse, scream and fall dead away as they started to bleed out of their ears and noses.

The six Zoanthropes, actually five and one human ninja, breathed easier now that the fight was over, only to turn their attention to a hawk that flew in and deformed right before them, while a large man with a mallet came charging along the ground.

It was Kenshin and TenTen.

"We heard the commotion over here. What's going on?" TenTen asked.

"Oh nothing." Inoichi said. "Just playing with some ROOT and local villagers."

"Are ye a'roght Taicho?" the large man asked.

"Hai, I am alright Kenshin-kun." She said, the group turning back to the bat creatures.

Jun and her mom, Maya, deformed back to human. Jun was in a green mini dress, ivory colored stockings and sandal boots. Her mom was dressed in a jounin's vest, leg tights, sandal boots and a black sash around her waist.

"I didn't know the Kintobori Clan were bats." Taicho said to the woman.

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if you did know." Maya said. "But when we heard you were being attacked, we knew we had to help you."

"You too, huh?" TenTen said.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked.

"Pack of flamin vandels tried an' burn our Smithe shop doon. We gav em what fer." Kenshin said.

"This is getting ridiculous! We have to do something about this!" Inoichi hissed.

"If I may make a suggestion." Taicho said.

"Yes?" the Yamanaka leader asked.

"We need to call a meeting. A big meeting."

"Indeed." Maya said while the rest of the group nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Kingdom of Zoanthropes)

It was the next morning as Naruto arrived at the Panther Clan's fortress. The main gates were open and several guards were already patrolling the grounds. One of them approached Naruto as he arrived at the front gate. It was Azure.

"Hello young fox." She said, "How I can I help you this morning?"

"I came to see Hinata-chan and Hikaru-san." he said.

She nodded at this. "Follow me. I will lead you to her."

Azure lead Naruto through the fortress to where Hikaru's room was. As they entered, Azure asked Naruto to wait in the main parlor while she went to inform Hinata.

However, Hinata had sensed Naruto's arrival and in the darkness of the dimly-lit room, a panthress was slowly and silently moving around the blond fox boy.

_The panther stalks her prey_. Hinata thought as she moved behind the chairs and couches, staring at Naruto.

Naruto looked around, sensing another presence and turned to where Hinata was.

"Hina-chan?" he asked, feeling a familiar presence.

_He could sense me? Of course he could. He was always a better ninja than I was._ She thought.

She smiled as she made herself known to him. "**Good morning Naruto-kun.**" She said, leaping out from behind a large couch, currently in her panther form with only a pair of biker shorts and black shirt around her athletic body.

"Hina-chan, I have an idea that could help your mom," he said. "Would you allow me to at least try it?"

"**If it is to help my mother then yes, please help her.**" She said, and then lead Naruto to her mothers bedroom.

However, unbeknownst to either of them, Hikaru was awake, and aware.

"Greetings, young fox." Hikaru said from a large couch that she had been resting on for a while. Naruto bowed to the still pale, rail-thin and fragile-looking woman. "I hear that you have come to help me. Please tell me what is it you think you can do for me?" Hikaru asked, curious as to what Naruto was planning.

"Um well, Prince Cronos gave me all the scrolls and books he had on Golden Foxes, which weren't many, and after reading up on what I am, I learned that my kind is capable of healing the injuries of others. I've read and memorized the techniques, but I haven't actually tried it. I wanted to help you. Well, more like, restore you, to your full health. It's kinda risky, so I won't do it without your okay."

Hikaru smiled at the boy. "You have it. But tell me, why do you wish to help me?"

Naruto let out a small sigh. "Because..... I know how important mothers are to their children. And Hinata is one of my closest friends. I want to help you both."

Even in her zoanthrope form, Hinata seemed to blush at that.

"_**Thank you, Naruto-kun**_." Hinata said.

Naruto bowed slightly as he moved up behind Hikaru's head. "Alright. Hina-chan I am going to need you to hold her hand." he instructed.

"**Anno, what are you going to do?**" She said, her clawed hand gently wrapping around her mothers.

"Well, with Kyuu-chan's help, I am going to focus my power and send it in to your mom." he said.

"Will it work?" Hikaru asked.

"It should," he said.

"**Do you really want to do this, Mother?**" Hinata asked.

"Yes Koneko. If I can regain my full health, I can be the mother you didn't have. I can be the way you remember me."

"**But Momma...**"

"_I want this._"

"**Alright Mama.**"

With everyone in agreement, Naruto shifted into his Golden Fox form and carefully placed his hands on the sides of her head.

"_**Okay, here we go.**_" He said as he closed his eyes and his body started to glow.

All at once, the glow of his body filtered around Hikaru's, even extending out towards Hinata. But what really happened to the, took place inside Naruto's mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Naruto's Mind)

Hinata and Hikaru blinked as they looked around, seeing that they were no longer inside the fortress, both now in human form, and Hikaru actually looking healthy. They looked around and found themselves inside a large granite-stone cave where a group of blond boys were packing wet clay onto a thin looking statue about twenty feet tall in height.

The boys looked like Naruto. The statue they were adding clay to, bore a strange resemblance to Hikaru.

"What is going on here? Where are we?" Hikaru asked.

"**You are inside Naruto's mind**." a female voice said.

Both mother and daughter turned around and saw a gorgeous red-haired woman in a green kimono standing behind them.

"Who are you?' Hinata asked.

"**I am the Kyubi**." she said.

"You're the.... the nine-tailed fox?" Hinata gasped.

It was then that she noticed a small cluster of wagging tails behind the woman. Nine tails in total.

"I see. And... what is going on over there?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the blond boys who were adding clay to the statue.

"**That is a representation of Naruto-kun remaking your body**." Kyubi explained to the woman.

Hinata looked over and saw that the thin looking statue did appear to look healthier with each new layer of clay they added to it.

Hikaru turned to Kyubi to address her.

"Kyubi-san, you have been with Naruto-kun his entire life, yes?" she asked.

"**I have**."

"Would you please tell me then, about his life."

"**Why do you wish to know?**" Kyubi gave her a confused look.

"I wish to know more about the boy my daughter favors." she said quietly, so that Hinata didn't hear them.

Kyubi gave her a sad smile as she gestured for the pair of women to follow her.

Walking to another part of the cave, they froze when they came to what looked like a massive space with hundreds of white crystals covering the walls, ceiling and floors. As they walked into the room, the crystals seemed to come to life, images of Naruto and other people (mostly of Naruto though) appeared in the crystals.

"**These crystals hold the memories of Naruto-kun's life. Each one of a different encounter with other people from the village. Naruto-kun is still young, so there are only a few hundred crystals here. Be warned, some of these images are not for the faint of heart**."

The Hyuga women walked around the crystal room and stared at the memories of the Golden Fox. With each new memory, Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes as Hikaru's lips turned into a sneer.

The majority of the memories were about how Naruto had been mistreated and neglected in his life.

Merchants kicked him out of their stores, and the only one who did sell Naruto anything sold him spoiled milk and moldy bread at four times the cost. Librarians giving him old or torn up manuals with outdated material for learning jutsus. There was a memory of him being kicked out of the orphanage he was living in. They saw children refusing to play with him because their parents didn't want them to. Teachers sabotaging his training teaching him the wrong techniques. And of course there were even a few memories of him being attacked and poisoned by various people of his own village, including ninja.

Yet despite it all, the Naruto they had met, the one they had known, didn't seem to bear them any ill will.

The women saw other crystals though, of Naruto's more pleasant memories involving other people. There were the memories of him in Wave Country, when he met Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. There were the memories of himself being trained by Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. The time he met Tsunade and convinced her to become the Hokage after Sarutobi had died. (Though it was odd to interpret whether or not they were friends) There was a memory of Iruka saving his life from Mizuki, saying that he didn't hate Naruto. And there were the people at Ichiraku's ramen stand who always fed him.

"I don't understand." Hikaru said, staring at the memories. "His life has been so terrible. So lonely. How could anyone come back from this, and become the kind-hearted young man that exists?"

"**Sometimes the kit even surprises me.**" Kyubi said. "**Naruto's ability to forgive and look on the brighter side of life is one of the reasons I care so much for him. It is why I do everything I can to help him. But there are some things even I cannot do.**"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"**I will show you**." Kyubi said as she lead the Panther clan head over to a small collection of crystals that appeared to be standing alone in the large cavern.

Inside these crystals were images of the Inuzuka and Takeuchi clan. And Naruto.

"What are these memories of?" Hikaru asked.

"**They show the Inuzuka clan and the Takeuchi clan actually helping and being kind to Naruto. Though he doesn't remember them**."

"He doesn't?" she asked, obviously confused. "But why?"

"**These crystals represent the kit's memories. But unlike the other memories which are part of the collective, these were cut off from the others**."

"They were? But how? By who?"

"**I do not know by who. A special seal was placed on the kit by a group of ninja after his encounters with the clans. They couldn't wipe out the memories, but were able to suppress them. Isolate them from the majority of his memories. I know of these memories, but Naruto doesn't**."

"Haven't you told him about this?" Hinata asked.

"**I have. But since he doesn't remember anything about this, he started to suspect I was making it up. So until I could find a way to free these memories, I kept them to myself**."

"Can these memories be freed? Restored to him?" Hikaru asked.

"**Perhaps. If the seal is removed**."

"Where is the seal?"

"**I think it is on his back. At the base of his spine. It was used with some kind of clear paint, so it might be hard to spot**." Kyubi said.

"We'll take a look at that when we leave this place." Hikaru said.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! COME QUICKLY!" Hinata suddenly shouted.

Hikaru and Kyubi raced over to the young Hyuga girl and found her crying as she stared at one of the crystals.

"What is it, Hina-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Watch." she said, touching the crystal as Naruto's voice filled the cavern.

"**I wish I could ask Hinata out. She's so cute! But.... she's a Hyuga. A princess. She'd never go out with a peasant like me. I... guess I'll have to find someone else. Someone... lower.... hey there's Sakura****!**" Naruto's voice exclaimed, before it died, the images showing a very young Hinata sitting in class on the other side of the classroom.

"This was back when we first started at the academy. He... he liked me! He wanted to date me! Oh, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said, burying herself in her mothers chest and crying.

"It's alright, Hina-chan. At least now you know." Hikaru thought, stroking her daughters hair softly. _I'm starting to like this boy. With the exception of his confidence, which has obviously changed since then, he's perfect for my Hinata!_ She grinned.

Kyubi's head turned towards the entrance of the cavern.

"**He's almost finished with your recovery. We had best leave**." Kyubi said.

"Yes. Of course. Come Hinata." Hikaru said as the pair left the crystal cavern.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Konoha)

The five clans sat around the large roundish table, which bore the mark of the Falcons head in the middle of it, as the Yamanaka clan head started things off.

"Alright, let's begin. I would first like to thank the Takeuchi Clan for hosting this meeting." he said to Taicho, who nodded in acceptance. "And I welcome all the other clan heads who managed to make it here." he said, indicating the other clan heads.

Around the table sat the heads of the Zoanthrope clans.  
Kenshin and TenTen represented the Kinzou Clan. Jun and Maya represented the Kintobori Clan. Inoichi and Ino (the former of whom wasn't a zoanthrope) represented the Yamanaka Clan. Taicho and Musaka represented the Takeuchi Clan. And of course, Tsume and Kiba represented the Inuzuka Clan.

Tsume had been contacted last night by a falcon-summon and immediately left in order to attend this meeting. Much to Tsunade and Anko's upset, since they could guess why the clan heads were having this meeting.

"To be honest I wish the others could have made it, but..."

"Who says we didn't?" Jiraiya said, entering the large room with two other people behind him. "I apologize for being late, but I had to round up these two kids." he said, pointing to his two companions.

The group looked behind the Replacement Hokage and saw Hiashi Hyuga. This was shocking enough, but when they noticed the other person they were even more confused.

"I suppose yer gonna tell us whyin the blazing hell these two are here?" Kenshin asked.

"Simple." Jiraiya said. "Hiashi is here representing the Panther Clan, as his daughter, Hinata, is a panther Zoanthrope. As for Anko.. well, why don't you show them?"

Anko nodded as she suddenly morphed into her viper-form. The lower-half of her body was a long snake-tail while the upper half of her body was human-like but covered in scales with a rattle on the tip, her hair was now a nest of living snakes.

The group conceded the point and allowed Anko and Hiashi to join them at the conference table.

"I thought you weren't coming, sweetie." Tsume said to Anko, who sat next to the female clan head, after deforming back to human and putting on her spare pair of shorts.

"I changed my mind." Anko said. "Besides, if this is a chance to take down that goddamned council then I'm all for it."

"And where is Hinata-chan?" Taicho asked. "With all respect, should not an actual representative of the Panther clan be present at this meeting?"

"Hinata is with her mother and didn't want to leave so soon." Tsume said.

"What? You mean.... Hikaru is alive?" Maya asked as Taicho gasped. Hiashi looked impassive, but smiled lightly at hearing this.

"She is. She has a lot of catch-up to do with her daughter." the dire-wolf clan head said.

"Well, that said, we should get started." Inoichi said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Panther Clan Fortress)

Naruto fell backwards onto the ground as he released Hikaru's head from between his claws. Hinata, now back in her human form just looked at her mother as she stood up and stretch for the first time in what seemed like a decade.  
Hikaru removed her robe and walked over to a nearby full-length mirror. She gasped when she saw just what Naruto had done to her. No longer was she so skinny that she could have been mistaken for a skeleton. No, her body was now full and filled out. Her skin no longer looked like it hung off her bones, but were tight, firm and curvaceous in every sense. Everything from her toes up to her head had been restored, including muscle mass and she even had a tan. She turned around staring at her shapely derriere, her trim waist and flat stomach, her incredibly perky breasts which while not as big as Tsunade's would definitely attract attention. Her long raven-dark hair seemed to shine as she waved it around, her long shapely dancer-like legs capable of holding up her body.

"I'm.... I'm back. Oh, Kami and Kyubi, I'm back to my old self!" she smiled as she turned to find Hinata bending over Naruto's unconscious body. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun used too much energy restoring your body. He's unconscious." Hinata said as she stroke his hair softly.

Hikaru smiled. "Simply amazing this boy is." she said, then remembered something. "Hinata, help me turn him over."

Confused, Hinata nevertheless did as her mother instructed and pulled his shirt up. The pair stared at Naruto's back and gasped when they saw what looked like a small seal upon the small of his back. It was almost transparent, but they could see it.

"So, there was a seal suppressing his memories. Strange that it wasn't up in the back of his head. Still..."

Hikaru summoned Tsunade, Kushina and her most capable medics to come and examine the boy. When they arrived, the two women were naturally shocked to see Hikaru had made such an amazing recovery. But when they saw the seal upon his back, they grew angry. Tsunade most of all because she recognized the handiwork.

_Jiraiya! I recognize the pattern, but.... wait a minute! This doesn't look quite right. It's almost like... no. That perverted dope wouldn't have taught anyone else to make seals, would he? This looks like Jiraiya's signature, his style, but almost amateurish. As if....... oh, he better not have taught one of those ninja bastards how to make seals! I'll kill him, and then the person he taught! _Tsunade thought with a fierce growl, almost shifting into her cougar form.

After Tsunade had helped to remove the seal from Naruto's back, his mother and Tsunade helped carry the boy to Hinata's room where he would be more comfortable.

Once he was laid down, Hinata approached Kushina.

"Kushina-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Hinata?" the red-haired woman asked.

"I... I was wondering....if you would not mind.... I would.... I would like...." she said nervously.

"You would like what, sweetie?" she asked, as Hikaru interrupted.

"What my daughter is trying to say, Kushina, is that she wants your permission to date your son." Hikaru stated.

"Oh." Kushina gasped slightly. She gently touched Hinata's chin with her hand and raised her face up to meet hers. "Do you really care for my son that much?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata said, a tear almost forming in her eye. "I have cared for him since the academy. I have watched him from afar and want to be with him. More than anything else."

Kushina smiled as she saw the sincerity in the girls pale, lavender eyes.

"I believe you, Hinata. You have my permission, and my blessing. He is my son, so naturally I ask that you take care of him when I am not around. Can you do that, Hina-chan?"

"Yes! I promise!" she said with a happy smile.

The older woman smiled at the girl before wrapping her up in a warm hug.

This rather tender moment was broken when Tsunade coughed.

"If you'll pardon me. I have a suggestion." she said, the group of women looking at her questioningly for a few moments. "Since he's asleep, why not have Hinata curl up in bed next to him?"

At hearing this suggestion, Hinata glowed a bright red as everyone just stared at her.

"What? Why?" Hinata gasped.

"Because. Naruto's a little on the dense side. If you want to make sure there is no misunderstandings about your feelings for him, you have to be direct. And there is nothing more direct than cuddling next to the man you care for while in bed." Tsunade said. "Plus, he's sure to freak out when he finds both of you like that when he wakes up." she said with a smirk.

"You're evil, you know that, auntie?" Kushina said with a smile.

"I learn from the best." she said, meaning Jiraiya.

"Alright, alright." Hikaru said. "Hinata, strip." she ordered.

"What? Mother?" Hinata gasped, clutching her clothes.

"Trust me, sweetie. Naruto's a fine catch, so you had best make your claim on him now before some other Zoanthrope tries to snatch him from you." she said.

Still feeling the heat flow through her body, the young Hyuga girl did as her mother ordered.

TBC

What Will Naruto's Reaction To This Be? Find Out In the Next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: This story will have a brand new character by the name Mizuki; he is not the traitor of Konoha that Naruto beat the hell out of but a King Cobra Zoanthrope. He is owned by SerpentKing707 who gave me permission to use him with my thanks.

_**CHAPTER 6  
**_**  
**(**Panther Clan grounds; Kingdom of Zoanthropes-the next morning)**

As many people know, healing another individual required using chakra energy. In the case of Hikaru Hyuga, her entire body needed to be repaired and reenergized. And while Naruto's chakra reserves were larger than normal, thanks to Kyubi, the experience had left Naruto drained of nearly all his energy.

He blinked his eyes as he focused on a ceiling he didn't recognize, his body feeling the soft, comfortable bed he was in, the silk sheets and satin covers. However, he also felt someone on top of him. The body was warm, but according to his rather highly developed sense of touch, he realized that not only was this person female, judging from the two huge bumps on his chest, but that she was naked. Just like he was.

He felt the slight tickle of someone's breath on his neck and moved his head slightly to see who it was. His eyes shot wide open as he recognized the hair and partial view of her face.

'_Oh crap, H-Hinata-c-chan?'_ He thought. He tried to get up but her grip was like a vise and it didn't seem like she was planning to let him go anytime soon. '_Oh brother.'_

His body tensed when he felt her legs wrap around his, and he prayed that she didn't wake up and found his lower half fully awoken. Her body readjusted itself as her skin moved against his, which didn't help him at all.

"Hmm.... Naruto....-kun.... I love you." she said softly.

Naruto froze when she said that. Looking down he noticed that she was still asleep, so his thought was that she was dreaming. But then again, she was dreaming of him?

_Does she really care for me?_ He wondered, hoping against hope that she did, that maybe he could be happy with someone as wonderful as Hinata.

His hand reached up from behind Hinata and gently stroked her hair, a smile brought to the girls lips as she sighed contentedly.

(Konoha)

Dawn had risen over Konoha, and the meeting of the Zoanthrope clans was done. With the meeting done, the clans began to make their plans a reality.

Taicho was staring out of the compound when one of the lesser known clan heads approached her. He was dressed like a diner chef, with short brown hair and hazel silted eyes. He had golden fur with black spots and huge feathered wings like that of her son's. He was a 'kitty-hawk', part cat (in this case a leopard) on his mothers side, and part hawk on his fathers.

"_Lady Taicho,_" he said. "_Everyone is ready,_"

Taicho gently nodded to him. "Thank you, Hazen. Report this to Inoichi and tell him that everything shall go as planned." She said.

He nodded and took off.

Meanwhile, Jun and Maya were getting everything ready to leave Konoha. Maya had sent a bat to the Fire Lord with a message detailing everything about what had happened to Naruto during his time in Konoha and for help against ROOT.

"Mom? Do you think she's going to help?" Asked Jun, approaching the older woman.

"I hope so dear, I hope so." Maya sighed, rubbing her arm gently. _I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. We are stronger than the damned council give us credit for. But... are we strong enough?_  
_  
_  
(Forest outside of the Zoanthrope kingdom)

At the eastern forests of the valley, a group of Zoa-Knights were on a routine patrol, when they suddenly paused, coming across the body of a young woman who appeared to be caught under a tree and boulder. The female knight, named Arturia, stared at the woman, taking in her short red hair, tanned body covered in torn and bloody clothes. She was relieved that she was still alive, though her breathing shallow, as she approached and sniffed her.

_She's like Anko-san._ She thought, herself dressed in a breastplate, black skirt, and shin and forearm guards. She had blond hair in a bun and gray eyes and carried herself as the leader of this patrol. She pointed to the two largest men and quickly gave them orders. "Get this tree off of her!"

The pair saluted her, dropped their weapons, and quickly turned in to their Zoanthrope forms. One was a silver back gorilla while the other was a 9 foot tall polar bear.

They grabbed the large tree and lifted it off of the girl as the woman, who had turned into a lioness, picked her up as gently as she could.

"_We must get her to the doctors. Let's go!_"

With that they left and headed back to the kingdom.

(The road to the Zoanthrope kingdom)

Not far from where the Zoa-Knights patrol had found the young woman, a young man was rushing hastily through the forest along the path of the road itself. There was fear and panic in his eyes as he continued running, hoping that she was alright.

_I swear, if anything has happened to her, I will never forgive myself!_ He sighed as he picked up his pace. He was dressed in dark robes, hakama pants, tabi socks, sandals and had twin katanas on his hip. Having not seen his twin sister in so long he was naturally worried for her safely. He had heard that a group of hunters were after a woman with short red hair, and immediately panicked at the prospect that she was a target. He couldn't guess the reason, but he knew it had to be bad.

His name was Mizuki, and he was one of the most skilled sword masters in the east. His dream? Besides finding his sister Tayuya, to challenge the Takeuchi heir to an honorable fight and to prove himself as good as the famed sword masters.

He suddenly came upon a small clearing, and signs of a fight. It was then that he smelled something familiar. His sister! He knew it! But he also smelt several other creatures who had only recently been in the area.

_That's strange. My sisters blood seems to be older. Like she was here more than an hour. Yet the other scents are fresh. Mere minutes I think._ He thought as his tongue darted in and out of his mouth. _Hmm. Gorilla, bear, lion. And something else. A badger, maybe? One even smells like a horse, and another has a faint scent of a ram. But where did they go?_ He thought.

Picking up the trail, Mizuki followed the mixed scents on their path.

(Zoanthrope kingdom, Chambers of Cronos)

Cronos looked up from his throne while speaking to his advisors as the Zoa-Knight patrol entered the throne room, the female leader holding the unconscious girl.

"Yes Arturia, what is it?" He asked, stepping down from his throne.

"My liege, we have found this woman on the outskirts of the kingdom. We think she might be a viper." She said.

Walking over to her, Cronos gently sniffed her.

"You are correct, she is a viper. A king cobra if I am not mistaken." he said, motioning for one of his aids over.

"My lord?"

"See that this girl is tended to." Cronos said.

"Yes, my lord." the man said, as Arturia brought the girl over to the nearest couch.

Several minutes later, another of his knights burst through the door and approached Cronos, bowing to the prince as he did.

"Your highness, there is a young man that wants to see you." the knight said.

"Bring him in." Cronos said.

Seconds later, the knight returned with a young swordsman in tow. His short red hair gave Cronos a sneaking suspicion as to why he was here.

Mizuki bowed to Cronos, standing up to reveal his brown eyes, which held a glint of worry even as they wondered over to the girl laying on the couch.

Cronos looked at the man as his nostrils flared.

"A viper, just like her." he said, looking back to the girl that his doctor was tending to.

Mizuki nodded as he started to transform, his legs turned in to a long snake's tail, his upper body was covered in scales, his hair remained normal as a large hood on his back stretched out and made him seem even bigger than before.

"_My name is Mizuki. And that girl is Tayuya, my twin sister. I've been searching for her for years. It was only recently that I learned she was in this region. But when I arrived, I was worried that I was too late._" he said as he deformed back into human.

"My knights found her outside the boarders of our kingdom and brought her here." Cronos said. "She was still breathing when they found her. She should be fine."

"I am indebted to you and your knights, my liege. I offer my sword to your kingdom." he said.

Cronos smiled at the man. "You don't have to do that."

"It is the least I can do."

Cronos would have gladly accepted the man and his sister without strings attached, but he knew that look of honor-bound determination and sighed.

"Very well. I welcome you and your sister to my kingdom." he said as the King Cobra swordsman bowed to the prince.

(Panther Clan Fortress)

While Naruto continued to watch the lovely young woman sleeping close to him, several pairs of eyes were watching them from the hallway.

"Are you sure about this, Hikaru?" Kushina asked. "I mean... what if Hinata wakes up and freaks out?"

"Are you worried about my daughter, or your son?" Hikaru asked, playfully.

"Both. They're just so young, and their feelings are immature." the red-haired woman sighed.

"Don't worry. Naruto won't dishonor your precious daughter." Tsunade said as she approached the pair. "I'd have him spend time with Ibiki for that."

"Ibiki?" Kushina asked.

"Our head Interrogator." Tsunade explained.

"You mean torture!" Kushina gasped.

"Right. I should just let you punish him for getting Hinata pregnant."

"If he's only thirteen, maybe we should make wedding plans." Kushina said in a mocking tone. "That would surely make him jump."

"I wouldn't be averse to start planning, at least." Hikaru said. "Although... I would like to spend some time with my daughter. Alone."

"Hmm. Perhaps I can offer a solution." Tsunade said. "Kushina and I could take Naruto back to the Kingdom of Metal and train him. Make him stronger, while you spend time with Hinata and make her stronger as well."

"A training trip?' Hikaru asked. "How long?"

"Two, maybe three years?" Kushina asked her aunt.

"That sounds about normal for a training trip." Tsunade said. "Though, Hinata might be more than a little upset at spending so much time away from her precious Naruto."

"Perhaps. But... absence makes the heart grow fonder." Hikaru said.

The two women looked at the Panther queen.

"When did you become a fortune cookie?" Kushina asked.

"And a romantic one at that?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"I'm just saying that it would serve two purposes. We would both get to spend much needed time with our children, as well as gently encourage their feelings for each other, and when they return we could cement the marriage pledge so that..."

"Marriage pledge?" Kushina gasped. "You want your daughter married to my son so quickly?'

"I didn't say marry them off right now. I'm not anxious for grandchildren just yet. I'm just saying, that I like Naruto and that I feel comfortable with him as my daughters fiancée." Hikaru stated. "They wouldn't marry until they were of appropriate age. At least 17 or 18 years of age. Until then they can date as much as they want."

"So long as they remain loyal to each other." Tsunade said. "Don't get me wrong, I adore Hinata, but even with us to steer the pair towards each other, it has to be their choice, not ours."

The women sighed as the blond Hokage said that.

Just then, a small snake summon appeared with a scroll in its mouth, right next to Tsunade. The blond Hokage took the scroll and opened it, reading the message twice as her eyes started to grow.

"Auntie?" Kushina asked.

"It's from Anko! The Zoanthrope clans back in Konoha are planning to go on the offensive!"

"Is she asking for help?" Hikaru asked. "I can rally my Panther knights and..."

"No." Tsunade said, as she quickly wrote a response to Anko's message on the same scroll. "But I need to get back to the village."

"But what about asking Cronos for...."

"I won't ask him for help dealing with those bastards!" she said, handing the scroll back to the snake. "The less they know about this kingdom the better." she said, as the snake vanished.

"You don't have to fight alone, Tsunade-sama." Hikaru said.

"I know. But I can't ask...."

"You never have to." a new voice said as all eyes turned to the bedroom door.

Before them stood Naruto, dressed in only a pair of black pants. Hinata was behind him, dressed in a black silk robe.

"If Zoanthropes are in danger, then we have to help them." he declared.

"And you're sure of this, son?" Kushina asked.

"I am."

"I want to go to!" Hinata said, gently holding Naruto's hand from behind.

"Hina-chan!" Hikaru said.

"Mother, please!" the young Hyuga stated.

There was silence for several seconds, before Tsunade spoke.

"If we go, then we go together." Tsunade said.

"I'll go." Naruto said.

"I'll go." Kushina said.

"I'll go." Hinata said.

"And so will I!" Hikaru said before turning her head. "AZURE!"

Seconds later the beautiful panthress came sprinting through the hallways.

"My Lady?" Azure asked.

"Our brethren in Konoha are preparing for battle. I want 30 of our best warriors ready to leave in one hour. The rest stay to protect our home."

"Yes, My Lady!" Azure bowed and quickly ran off to preform her duty.

"Are you sure about this, Hikaru?" Tsunade asked.

"That damned council ran me out of Konoha years ago! Cut me off from my love, my child!" she said. "I won't let them ruin the lives of any more Zoanthropes! Not if I can help it! If there's going to be a fight, then I will fight!" she said, her fist clenched tightly as her words steeled with strength.

It was the first time Hinata had ever seen her mother like this. And for some reason, it made her feel rather proud.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7  
**  
(**On the way to Konoha**)

Tsunade, Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Hikaru, Azure and a group of 30 Panther warriors were leaping towards Konoha to help their fellow Zoanthropes.

'_If those bastards hurt one hair on their heads, I'll show them the demon they claimed me to be!_' Naruto thought.

Similar thoughts raced through the minds of everyone in their group, save the Panther warriors since they had little idea of the 'who's who' in Konoha. They continued on their way and were only a couple miles from the village, when they were stopped by a group of ROOT ninjas.

"Halt!" one of the ninja said.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked.

"By order of Danzo and the Konoha Council, you are to be taken into custody at once!" the ninja said without any hint of fear in his voice.

Oh, so unwise.

"Let's go." Naruto said with a smirk.

The group suddenly transformed into their Zoanthrope forms and leapt at the squad of ninja before they had the chance to react. Tearing them up and leaving them, they team left for Konoha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(**Konoha's fight**)

Kenshin and TenTen were in their beast modes taking out anti-Zoanthrope and council-hired ninjas along with the others.

Kenshin gripped his large forging hammer and slammed it into the ninja, knocking them back. But he was so distracted by this that he didn't notice a group of ninja that attacked TenTen from behind, wrapped her arms tightly against her body with bolos, and started working her over before their leader approached her with a grin on his face.

"You got 3 minutes to tell me where the demon is." the leader said.

Though slightly injured, TenTen just started to chuckle. At this the leader was confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She lifted her head and had a demented, bloody smile on her face.

"_**Did you say '3 minutes'?**_" She asked as a screeching was heard overhead.

The ninja looked up as a huge griffin swooped down and slammed into the ninja, killing the two that held the hawk-girl down and swatted the rest away with its claws. The griffin turned back into Kenshin as he grabbed the apparent leader of the group. Whether it was fear or desperation, the man lashed out and punched Kenshin in the face. The big man didn't even flinch, as the ninja leaders hand broke in five places. Kenshin then rammed his fist in to the man's chest and pulled out his heart. The man's eyes went lifeless as he watched his heart beat stop.

"_**Thanks's dad**_." TenTen said once she was free of her bonds.

"_**Any tyme, sweetie**_." Kenshin said.

Just then, the pair looked over and saw Musaka was in trouble, surrounded by ninja who were trying to overwhelm him.

"_**DAD! FASTBALL**_!" She cried, jumping into his arms. Curling her up into his right hand, he spun around in a tight circle and threw her like a baseball. She flew at blazing speed to where Musaka was and unfurled her wings in mid-flight, slashing down two of the attackers with incredible quickness.

"_**You have my gratitude**_" the Falcon samurai said and the pair were soon fighting side-by-side.

Across the way, another battle was taking place.

"Should we have called for reinforcements?" Inoichi asked as he kicked down another ninja.

"It would have served little purpose." Taicho said as she slashed down another ninja. "Everyone that could be called is here. We simply have to hold out more than we can."

"If we die.... I just want you to know...." he started to say, catching a thrown ninja star.

"I know." she said, deflecting a kunai with her sword.

"Really?" he asked. "Cause I was going to ask you out if we won this fight." he said, throwing the star back at the ninja who threw it, catching him in the forehead.

Taicho looked at Inoichi in surprise, even though she knew that his wife had been dead for nearly a year now. She smiled as she replied. "I would be honored." and went back to fighting the ninjas.

Anko and Tsume, in their viper and wolf Zoanthrope forms, were fighting harder against the almost endless hordes of fearful villagers, and even Ino, also in her tiger form, had gotten caught in a steel net by a squad of ninja.

She was about to be cut down by the ninja who caught her.... when a golden streak flew in and struck down the ninja holding her.

Ino gasped as she looked up and saw a humanoid kitsune standing on a tree branch looking down at her. He was dressed in a yellow trench coat over a tight black shirt, black leather slacks and boots. He was glowing gold, his nine tails was waving wildly.

_Is that.... Naruto?_ She questioningly thought. Though Tsume and Anko had told them what Naruto now turned in to, it was a bit of a shock to see the figure in person. "_**Naruto?**_" She asked as he looked at her with a grin. He then leapt down and attacked the other ninja who were shocked to see so the new arrival.

While Naruto took care of the ninja, a female panther rushed over and freed her.

"_**Who are you?**_" Ino asked as soon as the panther had cut her free of the net.

"_**It's m-me Ino-c-chan.**_" the panther said.

"_**Hinata-chan?**_" the tigress gasped, recognizing her speech pattern.

Once freed, the pair looked over and saw that Naruto had already defeated the ninja.

"_**Come on! We have to find our mothers!**_" Naruto said and took off.

"_**Right**_!" Hinata said, taking off after him.

"_**Your mothers?**_" Ino gasped and followed them.

Meanwhile Kushina, Tsunade, Hikaru and Azure were tearing through ninjas and ROOT members while 30 Panther Warriors were aiding the other clan members, such as the Takeuchis, the Kinzous, the Yamanakas and the Kintoboris.

It was because of the small gap in the quartets defenses that two things happened.

1-a certain emo-ninja with a kunai leapt into the fray to try and kill Azure from behind, only to have Hikaru jump into his path and take a stab wound to her arm. And 2-Danzo had shown up, sword gripped tightly as he lunged at the cheetah Zoanthrope from behind, ready to kill her.

"DIE DEMON!" Danzo shouted as his sword was aimed squarely at her back. However, before he reached the cheetah woman, he saw the Uchiha fly away from his target before he himself was body-checked into a tree, his sword taken from his hands and jammed into his shoulder, pinning him.

"**You Tried To Kill My Mother! Die You Pathetic Meat Sack!**" the golden fox snarled as he fiercely brought his claws across Danzo's neck, beheading him.

Within mere seconds of Danzo's death, the battle was finished. The remaining ninja and villagers had been routed. It was right then that Jiraiya and the members of the Ninja Council arrived with the captive Civilian Council members.

"Sorry we're late. Had to wrap up some important business." Jiraiya said to the Zoanthropes.

The tightly bound members of the Konoha Council were surrounded by the Zoanthropes and the few good ninja, while Tsunade reverted back to her human form, staring them down all the while.

Before she could speak, (or in her case 'shout') a battalion of red armored warriors arrived.

They were the Fire Lord's Knights.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up to them.

"Hokage-sama?" the lead knight asked.

"That would be her." Jiraiya said, pointing to the blond hokage.

"Yes, Captain?" Tsunade asked.

"Battalion Epsilon, reporting!" the lead man said with a salute. "We're here under orders from the Fire Lord to arrest the Konoha Council, on charges of assault, attempted murder, and conspiracy to overthrow the current Hokage."

"Too bad they couldn't arrest them for hate crimes and being a bunch of cowards." Jiraiya muttered under his breath. "They're right over there." he said, pointing to the tied up council.

While the Fire Knights were taking the council into custody, Naruto approached their leader.

"Excuse me, sir?" he said to the man.

"Yes, Master Naruto?" the Fire Captain replied.

"I was wondering, may I keep his head?" he said, holding up Danzo's decapitated head by the hair with his left hand, "and arm?" he said, holding up said appendage with his right hand.

"That's a highly unusual request. Why on Earth would you want to keep his head and arm?" the man asked. "Not as trophies."

Naruto removed the bandages revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan in his head, as well as all over his arm.

"That's gross!" a human Ino gasped, meaning the eyes and not the decapitated head and arm part.

"Very well. We'll let you keep the head and rip out the eyes in the arm." the Fire Captain said.

"Thank you. I don't want them to get into the wrong hands." Naruto said.

However, as Naruto started pulling the Sharingan out and putting them into a scroll he had with him, a rather irritated emo-ninja approached the group.

"I demand you give me your power and those Sharingan, or I'll-urk!" Sasuke started to rant, only to be cut off when a human Naruto grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground easily.

"In case you didn't notice, Sasuke, the mood has changed." Naruto glared hard at the Uchiha. "The council is no longer around to kowtow to your selfish demands. And I have no intention of giving you what you haven't earned. Especially after you tried to knife several of my friends during the fight against Danzo and his cronies." he said, turning Sasuke to the right to reveal a slash-mark across his cheek. "Who do you think gave you that mark?"

(Naruto had actually struck down Sasuke with blazing speed after he and Hinata had saved Ino)

"It was you?" Sasuke gasped.

"You'll stand trial with the council for your betrayal of this village, and it's defenders." Tsunade said as Jiraiya came over and placed a seal upon the boy.

"There! Your chakra powers are sealed. Makes you as harmless as a newborn babe." the Toad Sannin laughed.

It was just then that Hinata came over to Sasuke, and punched him hard in the face, causing blood to gush from his nose.

"That was for hurting my mother, you selfish coward!" Hinata spat before going back to her mother.

Naruto handed the boy over to the nearest Fire Knight and went back to sealing up the Sharingan eyes. While he was doing that, Hinata was tending to her mother's wound.

"It's just a scratch, dear." Hikaru said while Hinata gently bandaged the kunai wound. "You don't need to fuss over it."

"Would you do any less for me?" Hinata asked, resisting the urge to turn into her panther form and lick the wound.

"I am sorry, my lady." Azure bowed to her deeply. "It was my fault. If I had been more diligent..."

"Azure, stop." Hikaru said. "You did your best, and that is all I have ever asked of you. Especially in the middle of a fight. I was just out of shape. It's been years since I was in a good fight. This was my fault, and I will hear no more of this. Understood?"

"I.... yes, my lady." the panther knight said with humility.

Naruto finished up his sealing of the Sharingan before he turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"So.... what do we do now?" the foxy ninja asked.

"We assemble the clans, and have one final meeting." Tsunade said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once all the mess had been cleaned up, Naruto and the others talked to the Zoanthrope members of the village, making them an offer to come and stay with them in the Kingdom.

This included The Takeuchis, The Kintoboris, The Kinzous, and Ino Yamanaka.

Tsume had told her clan that she was planning on establishing a home in the Kingdom and if they wanted to come with her they could. They agreed, not wanted to leave their 'pack leader'.

Hiashi was temporarily reunited with his wife, who was overjoyed to see the rather dour-looking man. It was much of a surprise to both Neji and Hanabi that Hinata was a Zoanthrope that Hanabi wondered when her powers would develop. Hikaru was naturally shocked to find out about Hanabi, and Hiashi had to explain that situation to everyone, that she was actually the daughter of a branch member who Hiashi had adopted after her widowed mother died.

As a result, Hanabi had the traits of a Hyuga, but not that of the Zoanthropes. This naturally made the younger girl upset.

Taicho had decided to send her son and most of her clan ahead of her so as to establish her family in the Kingdom while she remained in Konoha to oversee the well-being of the other Zoanthropes. This plan was mostly two parts, since she wanted to make sure the Zoanthropes had a representative, and because she wanted to spend time with Inoichi who had made her a rather nice dating offer.

A representative from the Kingdom, a wolf named Yugo, actually came to Konoha and together with Tsunade announced that they now had a pact between the village and kingdom.

Naruto was made a Chunin of both the village and kingdom, and then announced his retirement from the village in order to commit himself to the Kingdom and the Zoanthropes. The ninja council had agreed to this, and bid the group a good farewell once they were all packed and ready to go.

As for Tsunade, she continued to leave the running of the village in Jiraiya's hands, as she decided that she needed to take care of some things in the Kingdom, as well as help oversee Naruto's training alongside his mother and Anko.

But it was Naruto who actually took pity on the Ero-Sannin and told him the secret to defeating the dreaded paper work. Two words: Kage Bushins!

Jiraiya screamed at not being able to have figured that out by himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Naruto woke up in his loft sleeping next to him was Hinata in her panther form. He was hurting after that night. He looked over to her and chuckled, 'I guess what they say is true. Sex is better after a major victory.' He massaged his shoulder; she left a few major scratches on his shoulders and bites on his neck. He got up and headed for the shower, as he washed up his blood ran down his body and the heat relaxed his body.

Meanwhile, Hinata had woke up and noticed that he was gone. She had heard the shower running and followed his scent to the shower. She slipped in behind him, "need any help with your back?" She said, he looked behind himself and saw her.

"Hinata-chan?" He said and she washed his back while kissing his shoulders and back, then she wrapped her arms around his front.

"So today's the day?" She said she knew that he was going to Metal with Kushina so she can train him to become what he was meant to be.

"Um-hmm," he sighed as he turned in to putty in her hands.

"So you are coming back to me?"

"After the great sex I had with you, HELLS YEAH!" They laughed and he pulled her to face him and kissed her passionately. "Wow, you are good."

* * *

Meanwhile Kenshin was talking to Ryujin about building a clan house on his property. "Okay," Ryujin said as he sat down behind his desk. "What did you have in mind?" So they haggled over what he wanted for his manor and where he wanted it.

* * *

Later, Kushina had picked Naruto up; he was packed and ready to go. "Okay, I'll see you in 2 years sweetheart." He said to her, he was in his yellow trench, his chunin vest, a white T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots and his Hidden Beast head band. He was carrying his bag and they took a chariot to Metal country.

* * *

Ten Ten finally was getting her dream, she was training with Tsunade. She had taught them her super strength technique, they were her favorite students. Alice, Jenny and Shina were watching over them as a promise to Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Hey, could you guys do me a small favor?" He said.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Said Jenny.

"I need you to watch over the girls for me while I'm gone."

"Sure, but it'll cost ya." Said Shina, Naruto sighed.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I want a date." Said Shina, Jenny and Alice.

"Alright, alright." They cheered, 'the things I do for my team.'

(End flashback)

Hinata was sitting down drinking some water just then Jenny had came up and sat next to her. "So how are you doing?" She said.

"I'm still a little sore," Hinata said. "I never knew he was so big in his Zoanthrope form. Sigh, he is so good."

"Tell me more, tell me more." So they talked about how good Naruto was in bed and how deep he went in to her.

"THAT GOOD?"

"If I said, 'he was good' that would be an insult." Jenny whistled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Jirayia was having a meet with the Raikage about their Jinnchurikis. "So you are saying that they might be one of these damn Zoanthropes?" He said, he was huge, around 7 feet tall, dark skinned, very muscular, had platinum blond hair and dark eyes. He was in a pair of tights, boots, gauntlets and a cloak.

Jiraiyia just stared at him and nodded, "nothing's solid ours was." He said, "He's not ours anymore."

"Well when you find out, you send a message back to me. I don't have time for this crap!" With that the Raikage left. Jiraiya just sighed knowing that he is pulling at straws not knowing that Kyubbi didn't make Naruto a Zoanthrope.

* * *

Meanwhile on the way to Metal, Naruto and Kushina were enjoying the ride. Kushina was looking at her son as he was thinking about what was going to happen when they get to Metal. "Something on your mind dear?" She said to him.

"No, nothing." He said she looked at him. "Well, I'm just worried about the others you know?"

"I know dear, but it's not going to be the end of the world without you there." She said, "You don't have to be at the forefront of every major thing that happens in the Principality."

"I know that but," she cut him off.

"Son you need to relax and enjoy the ride. Everything will be alright." So he did what his mother told him to do and relaxed. Not knowing that his life was going to flip once again.

* * *

"So the Zoanthrope Protégé is on his way here?" Said a young woman, "I can't wait to meet my fiancé."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ryu was going over blue prints for the Kinzou clan house; he was using the weirdest beings building the house. Piranha plants, Ryu was one of the heroes in the third ninja war that used plants to help him defeat his enemies. Now he's using them to help him build manors and clan houses. Kenshin was impressed by what was going on. "Are you sure you'll build your own forge?"

"Aye, that's what me father did long ago." He said, "So I should do it as well."

"I see, okay where are you going to build it?"

"I was thinking ovah there," he pointed to a mountain cave.

"That's part of a volcano."

"Aye."

"Alright," so Ryu went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Kushina were about to head in to Metal, once there they were taken to the castle and met up with a Royal advisor. "Adam what's going on?" Said Kushina.

"I'm sorry Lady Kushina but, Prince Kuyo was killed." He said.

"By who?"

"We don't know, but we have our opinions."

"You mean Ozai?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Who's this Ozai character?" Said Naruto, just then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Ozai is my father." She said the turned around to see a beautiful woman with black hair in a high top knot, gold eyes and dressed in some kind of armor. She gave Naruto a sultry smile that said 'I am going to fuck you 7 ways past Saturday and you are going to enjoy it.' Our foxy hero pulled the collar of his T-shirt out and gulped.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Oh forgive me; I am Azula, former Fire Lord until we were run out by the current Fire Lord." Kushina glared at her.

"The current Fire Lord is your cousin, dear." She said.

"Okay," then it hits him. "WAIT A MINUTE! Aren't you supposed to be in a mental health facility?"

She smiled, "I got better." He glared at her, "oh don't be that way. I'm your fiancée."

"MY WHAT?"

"HIS WHAT?" She smirked.

"That's right," she said. "You are mine!" Naruto stared her in her eyes and chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair which irritated her to no end.

"I know a lot about you Ms. Fire-bender," he said. "I'm a force to be reckoned with, since Prince Kuyo died and my mother was his cousin, she's next in line to the throne and right now I'm her number 1 bodyguard. You tell daddy-kun 'he wants Metal, it'll be over my dead body!'"

"He knows he can't beat you."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"To seal the pact."

"Pact?"

"My father and your uncle engaged us before your uncle died." She pulled out a contract and handed it to her future husband.

"Holy crap," he said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. Then he smiled, "you can't marry me yet. You have no control over this country yet."

"She wouldn't even if she married you." Said Kushina, "Ozai doesn't want any of this action. I'd paralyze him first and you know it Azula." Azula glared at Kushina, "even if you kill me, Naruto will destroy him."

"And I'll piss on the ashes." Said Naruto, "now be a good girl and try to stay out of trouble. You might get a ride on lil' Naru and if you think I'm lacking." He walked up to her and pulled his waistband forward to give her a good look at him and her eyes went glassy, she got flushed and wet. Naruto retied his pants and walked back to his mother who lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"You don't show a lady your 'goods' even if it's to prove a point."

"But, she isn't a lady."

"Sigh, let's go." She went to a guard; she was dressed in metallic armor, had a white face had her hair tied up. "Ozai even shows his face, alert me." She nodded.

TBC


End file.
